


journey.

by lycorisrxdiata



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Shameless Smut, feat. the tiniest mention /, of Final Boss Veigar /
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycorisrxdiata/pseuds/lycorisrxdiata
Summary: ( Arcade/ Project AU ) In order to get back to her home realm, Riven must venture through the strange world of PROJECT to find the Final Boss and defeat him. Along the way, she is accompanied by a sordid, lone PROJECT - PROJECT Yasuo - who agrees to help her find the way. As they reflect on their journey, Riven is left to wonder if their time together has to stop here. Rated M for gratuitous, full-length smut.





	journey.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ( Eminem voice ) guess who's back, back again - 
> 
> pretty straightforward, one-shot smut with plot about my favorite characters. proud of how this one is longer than any other drabbles/one shots i have. the Project/Arcade AU always grabbed my interest, but i could never figure out how *i* wanted to write it out and make it work until i got hit with a wave of inspiration on my bus ride home today. this AU is a bit more contained for me than my other ones in my series, however, so i figured visiting it here was the easier way to explore it. the only other quick note here to make is that again, i'm using my own references for their appearance + the skins ( you have no idea how weird it feels imagining Yasuo with white hair/red eyes when that is literally Riven's gimmick ). 
> 
> that's it! feel free to shoot any questions or concerns in the comment box, though i also accept praise and food. kudos especially goes a long way. ♥
> 
> ( p.s. any question on how Yasuo still can function like a human if he's augmented in the sex department can be answered by Major Kusanagi from Ghost in The Shell )

" We're getting closer. "  
  
Beyond the veil of sprawling skyscrapers and placed on the opposite side of the moonlit lake was their final destination. While it was still far enough for its finer details to be concealed in shadow, the tower's silhouette loomed large so as to not be outdone by the city lights.  
  
For Riven, it contained the key - _her_ key to get back home. Whatever threat lurked deep within its heart daunted her none; even now, her gaze rest upon it with nary a wince, hand on her chest and fingers curling into her palm as she continues to study it.  
  
" Closer than you think. " The whirl of wires creates that ever-resonate echo in her companion's voice, a now familiar sound that gave her comfort. " But I fear the lake is just as treacherous to tread as the tower is to enter. "  
  
She sighs. Her hands fidget together in her lap. " I know it will not be easy. The Final Boss never likes to make things easy. "  
  
Cool steel glides over her arm until it finds a hand to hold. Riven breaks away from the tower to eye the hand in hers, then her companion.  
  
" I've never met your 'Final Boss,' " He begins, " and I trust he's as difficult as you say he is...but you and I, together...he'll never see his home world again when we're done. "  
  
Her hand gives his a squeeze, drawing it closer to her body while a faint smile graces her lips. " Thank you. You know, for coming with me this far... and being so willing to fight by my side. I know we have only had this short time to get to know one another, but... "  
  
The rest of her words die in her throat as she studies him. Here, this total stranger took a chance on her when she could find no other aid, deciding that returning her home was worth his namesake, his pride, and, potentially, his life.  Even saying 'thank you' felt so weak compared to her gratitude, much less the strange, fluttering joy in her heart that he brought her as they embarked on this journey.  
  
In the moment, Riven can't make sense of it, instead removing her hand from his so she can grip his helmet on either said.  
  
" Wait - "  
  
She doesn't. She runs her thumbs along the side until she finds the right grooves for them to fit in, pressing in until it loosens around his head. It's then removed, even tossed to the side as the man - the machine - beneath is clear to her.  
  
" Riven... "  
  
" You wear that thing too much. " On instinct, she cups his jaw. " It ruins the view, you know. "  
  
"  Hey now. " Seeing a rare, even if small, smile bloom on Yasuo's features was welcomed ( and it was times like these that she began to doubt he was a cyborg to begin with. )  " You never know if we might be ambushed. We're both pretty wanted around these parts. "  
  
" We are, yes. " Pause. Her once steady heartbeat quickens out of her control. She wanted so ardently to say that none had wanted him more than her, however, that this moment of peace and quiet on a breezy summer night may never come again and how she wished, she wished _she wished_ she could explain how want for him clawed in her chest...  
  
Instead, only one question comes to mind:  
  
" Yasuo, do you...can projects...still desire? "  
  
She is only met with his lips to hers in a chaste kiss,  one hand on her back as it draws her closer. When they part, it's by mere centimeters.  
  
"  They put in 'n took out a lot of different parts in me to make me a better fighter... " Her lips are captured in another kiss, this one longer as his teeth graze at her bottom lip. " ...but they can't take this away. "  
  
Something in Riven begins to pull loose. The first tug is done when they kiss a third time, mouth parted wide enough to let their tongues meet in a shy, though earnest dance. The second is when his hands roam along her sides, her back, and up towards -  
  
" Oh... "  
  
When he palms her breasts, she wants to rip the whole damn shirt right off of her because it's not enough. Each touch after only makes it worse; there was something with the way he played with her, how he pressed on them, massaged them...all of it makes her swallow hard, her trembling hands covering his in encouragement.  
  
In spite of not saying a word, he seems to understand. The green halter is unzipped with a hasty tug and tossed aside, as is her best, her pauldron, and spirits, whatever else she had on. When all that's left is the thin, white cami, he rips the offending material right off, tossing the shreds to the side.  
  
" I - "  
  
Her next words are cut short by another kiss, and now it's she who understands. With the same, trembling hands, she strips him of the gloves. He's then enabled to sweep his thumbs over now hardened nipples, working little circles into them until her breath quickens, until she is pressing into him and finding his lips over and over and over like drinking for the first time.  
  
" I...don't think I can wait. " The familiar little whirl Yasuo's voice made when he spoke gave him a rasp that sent a shiver racing right down her spine.  
  
" Wait for what? "  
  
" For this. For you. "  
  
Agony grips her for a moment. Did he know just what he was doing to her, how badly she ached for him to fill her and claim her right where she sat?  
  
" Then why are you waiting? "  
  
Pause.  
  
" Hold on. "  
  
He withdraws from her after a quick kiss. The moon - full and glimmering as its silvery rays bathe them - provides enough light for her to watch him work his way out of his armor. It itself is not the most enticing process ( he had to discard them part by part ), but she remains entranced by how deftly he can pluck the metal and cloth off of him until he is left  bare.  
  
Riven was no stranger to his body, it's true, but the sight of toned muscle and a now (very) visible member that was soon going to be _in_ her...  
  
It takes a long moment of their gazes meeting for her to realize what she should do next: finish removing her clothes. They are discarded as quickly and as clumsily as possible, face flushed as she kept thinking about what was going to happen.  
  
She'd never done this before. She'd never even **fantasized** about this before! Everything before Yasuo was all about her quests, going from mission to mission with her friends in the hopes of one day beating the Final Boss.  
  
What if she messed up?  What if she wasn't what he wanted, and the momentary need for something more was just a product of two strangers stuck together?  
  
" Here. "  
  
He grabs the blanket from earlier and sets it over the grass, then takes her hand again. Wordlessly, she follows, soon moving in front of him so she can get down on her back and look up at him. It's not long before he comes after, her arms wrapping around his neck to draw him in for a tender kiss.  
  
" You've never done this, have you? "  
  
Riven flushes again, grateful that her complexion hid just how red she felt.  
  
" Which part gave that away, me stumbling out of my clothes or my bad kissing? "  
  
Yasuo snorts, kissing her again.  
  
" I got around often before these changes, and I gotta say...you're the best kisser yet. "  
  
" Now you are just saying that. "  
  
" Swear on my blade. "  
  
Now she snorts, though it's more to cover up her laugh. " What, on that hunk of metal? "  
  
He takes one of her arms and peels it off of him, only for his fingers to grip her wrist. It's then pressed to his chest, where despite the bells and whistles of a more automated heart, still went _tha-thump tha-thump_ beneath her palm.  
  
" I can swear it on me, then. "  
  
" What else do you swear? "  
  
The next kiss was still just as thrilling as the first, sending down another wave of white-hot delight down to her groin.  
  
" That I've never see anybody as beautiful as you. "  
  
Kiss.  
  
" That I'm glad we met... "  
  
Kiss. Fingers glide down Riven's stomach, passing through her pubic hair until they found her slick sex.  
  
" ! "  
  
Before Yasuo can go on, she grips him by the hair, short tresses bunched up in her hand while his own is busy slipping in her.  
  
"Ohmy God... "  
  
If Riven hated the teasing from earlier then spirits, she loathed it now! It was a certain kind of torture, feeling herself stretch so easily as he spread his fingers in her; if just two digits was enough for her to writhe and arch her back and moan out for him, what would _he_ feel like?  
  
The question doesn't have to go unanswered.  
  
" Please... " Her lips find the shell of his ear, pecking it before whispering. " Ican't anymore...I want you so much..."  
  
He pulls back from her, but just enough for cerulean and amber irises to meet. Something much larger begins to press on her clit, then down on her entrance, pushing pushing _pushing_ until she feels herself give to it, feels herself stretch and stretch  -  
  
" F-fuck... "  
  
It was dizzying; maddening. To know he was hilted until their hips were touching, and the ease with which she took him...he hadn't even moved yet and already, Riven began to clench around him.  
  
" Spirits, Riven, if you do that I can't hold back... "  
  
" Then don't hold back. I want you to move. "  
  
So he did. He's slow, at first, pulling himself back until he threatened to pull out ( she would whimper and try to clench around him more ), only to roll his hips until he was hilted once more. In tandem, he brings his thumb to her lips, where she took the digit in her mouth and began to suck.  
  
Maybe, she thinks - or wants to think, at least, this is what makes him snap. Maybe this is how their ache became intertwined, how she felt herself spread as wide as her legs would allow while he quickened his pace. Soon, the only noises that filled the air would be their skin meeting with each thrust, and the groans - once muted in the back of Riven's throat - a chorus to the stars.  
  
" OhYas...I wantto... I-Imight... "  
  
He draws his hand away and captures her lips in a quick kiss.  
  
" No might. Do it for me. "  
  
Like a puppet on strings, she complies. When Yasuo draws all her strings up so she can take her bow, exit stage left, she does so, muscles tensing as her legs close around his waist, draw him close, and -  
  
" Fuck! "  
  
Clenching hard, her back lifts off the blanket. She trembles, arms around his neck in a near death grip as his name mingle with a series of curses. It was hard to enjoy her companion's own climax in the throes of her own, to see just what exactly she did to him, but there was no denying the pleasant warmth that filled her as he spilled deep in her sex.  
  
When the pair find their wind down, both grow lax and slump into the blanket again. Riven still hadn't let him go.  
  
" ... "  
  
" ... "  
  
For the longest, only their pants would fill the crevasses between the silence. Both were intertwined, bodies tangled up as sweat clung to their frames and made them stick. At a later time, Riven would marvel that Yasuo could still sweat, but only after she  marveled at his ability to come.  
  
In the moment, she would just marvel that she got to hold him and be with him like this after she had questioned what her heart kept saying.  
  
" Hey. "  
  
He peeks up at her from her hold, lazy smile spreading on his features.  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
" I, uh... " Liked this? Loved this? Love you? No, no that was too soon - she couldn't say something like that! " You know...well, maybe - "  
  
" Yeah, I agree. Definitely a maybe. "  
  
Both share a little laugh over that.  
  
" ...I...I was thinking, Yasuo...when we defeat the Final Boss...the key is not a one time use. "  
  
His hand runs the length of her body before cupping her breast, giving it a playful little squeeze before kissing her hard.  
  
" I'll visit as often as you want. "  
  
" Even if it's every day? "  
  
His smile grew soft. The hand moved to tuck those long, long tresses behind her ear.  
  
" Every day. " Pause. He cocks a brow. " As long as you come and see me too. I uh, I think I'd stick out in that world of yours. "  
  
Her nose scrunches up, a wide smile fitting her lips as she draws him in for a kiss.  
  
" Deal. "  
  
Riven didn't know what would happen - if they were going to win, or lose - but the thought that their journey could continue together, even after the quest was finished...it was all the more reason to get back home.


End file.
